WWE Takeover
by VanThomas
Summary: Van Thomas has been a wanderer protecting the innocent through the encouragement of his family and has been chosen to fight alongside the WWE against the CN also known as Corporate Nexus led by Wade Barrett and Mr. McMahon see how Van's rep proceeds him.


WWE Takeover

Chapter 1: Searching

As things progress to become more and more of a fight for the world I knew that things would become a battle for me as well I've decided to put myself in a war that does not concern me but with the powers I have I know I can help those who are already trying to stop whoever is causing this they may know but not me I am doing what I can to protect the world but even I know that I cannot do it alone my name is Van Thomas and I am a protector Van said mentally.

Well, well, well look who made the headlines again Mr. McMahon said as he shoved the newspaper on to the long table you don't know how much this pains me to believe how this one kid can make our businesses crumble in a matter of days Mr. McMahon said what we are trying to accomplish is something more great we want world domination and we can get it but we need to stop this kid and the WWE protectors if we stop them then we will contain everything we ever can have Wade Barrett said I would like to issue a challenge to all of you $5 million dollars if the kid is alive and $10 million dollars if the kid is dead he may be not aware of us but we are aware of him Mr. McMahon said. This seems like a good opportunity for us to get some cash Dolph Ziggler said maybe so but we need to do this together and not just as individuals Tyson Kidd said with us three that kid will have a hard time "Dashing" Cody Rhodes said. Maybe this is getting too much for me I need to take it easy Van said as he was running on rooftops in New York City for me to be from Akron, Ohio New York is a step up for me for the time being that is Van said mentally as he continued to run across rooftops uh what's this I'm sensing its like someone's following me well lets see how good you can follow me Van said mentally as he started to dash across the rooftops as the unknown assailant was able to stay with him he's better then I thought looks like its time to fight Van said mentally as Van stopped and so did the unknown person who are you Van said we know who you are Van Thomas do you know who we are John Cena said John Cena hmm why are you following me Van said because we need to talk John said about what Van said your powers are extraordinary there something we've haven't seen in a long time John said hmm thanks but why do you want to talk to me for Van said we want you to join us to fight against the Corporate Nexus John said the Corporate Nexus that's the name of the people I've been ruining ha look John I don't know man Van said right now more of our protectors are getting killed because of them we need you Van John said I'm just a kid though this seems like a lot for me to handle Van said Van your 22 you are not a kid but compared to the rest of the WWE protectors you are the youngest but yet you may be the most powerful out of them John said even you John Van said the Undertaker, me, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, and Randy Orton are the most powerful of the men but you may be stronger then us John said yeah right you guys are veterans me I don't know if I'm even on you guys levels Van said how do you know Van you making it seem like you are weaker then all of us and your not John said alright I'll go with you Van said follow me John said. We need to make sure that no one is following us John said hmm this seems quaint this is a barbershop Van said exactly John said oh I see Van said come on John said ok Van said as the two got on an elevator and a voice activator said please give me your name and code John Cena John said confirmed and your codename the voice said U Can't See Me and Cenation John said confirmed the voice said as the elevator went down as Van started to see another place something greater then anything he's ever seen what is this place I've never seen anything like this before Van said mentally you seem calm about this John said this is something else I've never seen anything like this before Van said well that happens a lot John said what is your role in this whole thing Van said I'm one of four generals of the fight John said the Undertaker, Triple H, and Shawn Michaels being the other three generals right Van said right John said is there a saying about the four generals Van said we decided to make a saying that could give the Corporate Nexus fear John said what is it Van said Itaku, Hidaku, Gikaku, and Diaku John said Itaku- the Undertaker, Hidaku- you John Cena, Gikaku- Triple H, and Diaku- Shawn Michaels Van said the four generals of death John said nice going Van said as the two got out of the elevator well this is our headquarters John said offices and everything else in between Van said there is more then what you are seeing Van John said I figured as much Van said I knew you would but this is where we get our info for the missions John said Mr. Cena Collins said yes Eric John said you are needed in a conference with the other protectors and you as well Van Thomas Collins said thank you Eric come on Van John said this is going to be crazy for me just stay focused Van stay focused Van said mentally. As John sat and Van was still standing thank you for coming John Ric said you know it Ric John said now we have been contacted by one of our own that the Corporate Nexus has another shipment of guns coming in and another shipment of chemicals coming in to destroy us but this shipment will be guarded by three strong men Sheamus, Husky Harris, and Kane Ric said hmm the Undertaker said whatever they have in this chemical shipment must be real important for them to get three of there own to guard and that's where we come in Ric said who's that kid Lita said oh I know that most of you don't know who he is this is our new recruit Van Thomas Ric said new recruit he doesn't even look to have that name recruit Edge said now Edge don't be that way towards him Trish said hmm I sense something within him that is greater then even me and the other generals the Undertaker said mentally why have you brought him here for Edge said he is going to train with us before he can head out into the field Ric said well it looks like we have to train another one Trish said this one seems different from the previous ones Lita said because he is different trust me John said I hope you right about this John R-Truth said I hope so John said mentally when do I start training sir Van said now son go on Ric said. As Van's back was to a wall and he had his legs and arms crossed he was meditating and waiting for his instructors why am I here why am I with them why me Van said mentally Van Lita said uh yes ma'am Van said hmm you seem like you have a lot going on Lita said not much just meditating Van said well my name is Lita I am here to instruct you on what to do against the Corporate Nexus or the CN for short Lita said and my name is Trish Stratus Trish said thank you my name is Van Thomas Van said you seem too nice for this Trish said I guess Van said as he blushed now the first thing we want you to try is to wield a gun we have an assortment of them and we are going to watch you do so Lita said how much do you want that he won't do that well Trish said I bet he will Lita said ok how about $200 dollars Trish said your on Lita said hmm now what should I choose how about none of them I got my own Van said mentally as he pulled out his two guns Black Rose and Red Rose as the two women looked on as Van blasted the targets as the women looked amazed at the new recruit's skills with guns hmm not bad right Van said I uh what the Trish said oh I guess I went overboard ha Van said not at all you did great Van right Trish Lita said right you did good Trish said thank you Van said alright now next we want to see you handle a weapon of your choosing Trish said alright Van said maybe he'll slip up here Trish said hmm Lita said no its fine I got my own Van said mentally as he pulled out his Black Star sword and started to demonstrate his skills uh Trish said as Trish looked stunned as for Lita she looked on then Van slashed his Black Star sword and power came out of it as he sheathed it well what do you think Van said impressive Lita said it was cool Trish said anything else Van said one more thing Van and this part we love the most we are going to attack you and we want you to take us down in less then ten minutes Trish said what hey wait a second Van said now Lita said uh oh Van said mentally as he was being attacked by the two women and he couldn't defend against them as of right now as the two women punched Van at the same time and made him hit the floor hard something didn't feel right about him Lita said what was it Trish said he doesn't want to hit us at all I noticed when he was stuttering Lita said that's what I wanted to say I don't hit women Van said well Van you need to find a way to get us down on the floor you have nine minutes left Trish said oh great I have to think of something now Van said mentally well come on Van Trish said as she rushed Van and he dodged her here I am Lita said where did she come from Van said mentally as she grabbed Van by his neck from behind just then Trish started to punch Van intensely in the stomach come on Van is this what your all about Trish said as Van was wincing come on Van break our hold Lita said mentally just then Van's black aura started to show what is that Trish said that's it Van Lita said mentally as the two women stopped there assault on Van what is this feeling I've never felt this before Trish said neither have I Lita said as Van slowly started to make his way towards the two women as Lita and Trish was walking backwards just then Van dashed towards them and stopped on a dime and the two were stunned Trish was pushed towards the left and Lita was pushed to the right but they were able to cartwheel themselves from hitting the floor then Van vanished he was now behind Trish and Lita said watch out as Trish turned around and tried to hit Van but couldn't and after another one of her attempts to hit him he did something that was respectful towards the women he used his speed to grab Trish and lay her down on the floor uh his speed is greater then Trish's incredible Lita said mentally as Van now looked at Lita as she was ready to strike as her aura came out it was red as she did a fighting stance Van looked at the time it was now 5 minutes left I need to get this over with Van said mentally alright Van lets see how you fare against my own style Lita said mentally as she dashed towards Van he was stunned at her speed what the Van said mentally as she was able to get Van on his right cheek hmm this is impressive I guess I can't let my guard down I didn't even let it down when she got me Van said mentally his defense was narrow but I was able to get him I better find another gap in his defense before he get me for sure Lita said mentally alright Van said mentally as he did a fighting stance he was playing around with me the entire time or was he Lita said mentally then the two rushed each other and they locked arms trying to see if one of them could breach one another's defense but when they were at a boiling point in this sparring match Lita got Van in the stomach with a punch but that didn't stop Van from tripping Lita off her feet she was about to hit the floor hard then but that's when Van got her and slowly laid her down on the floor and there was three minutes left after that. After the sparring match and training Van decided to talk to the commander and chief Ric Flair hello sir you wanted to see me Van said yes Van come on in and sit Ric said alright sir Van said I saw what you did in training and I gotta say that was really impressive but what impressed me the most is how you didn't hurt the girls at all they told me that you respected women and you would never hurt them but Lita did give you a run for your money a little bit didn't she Ric said she did sir she really did ouch Van said what happened Ric said I think that punch of hers was more intense then I thought Van said was it with the left arm Ric said yes Van said that was her patented Kiss Of Death punch but your only saying ouch all the men that she had to deal with has said more then just that the one she gave you was only small but she knows that you can take a punch from just looking at you too Ric said so if that's the case the men that gave her problems when she did the KOD punch then the enemies would die instantly Van said precisely but before that you will experience pain like none before then you die Ric said oh ok Van said you still feel uneasy here don't you son Ric said yes I do sir I am still new to all of this that's all Van said and do you know what Lita told me after Trish left and you went on ahead and looked around Ric said what did she say sir Van said you have the most warmest like eyes she has ever seen she also said that you fight for the world and not your own personal gains as well Ric said well I do fight to protect the world but she said that about my eyes I guess I have to thank her Van said but you do know that if you have to face women that will not go as you did to them two Ric said yes sir I know Van said excuse me Ric Edge said yes Edge Ric said I need to talk to you its important Edge said sure come on in Ric said hey rookie how's things going Edge said straight still getting used to my surroundings Van said don't mind what I said earlier I always do that to the new guys Edge said alright I understand Edge I'm going to go now Van said as he did so and he knew that this whole experience was going to be tough on him but he knew he had to do what he can against the Corporate Nexus. As Van decided to take some time and sleep as he woke up he felt better then he did before and he decided to go back to training so he decided to go to the fighting area and he meditated relax son let the inner ki flow within you let it be free for a while let it do what it wants for a while Bruce Sr. said in a dream state Van along with his father Bruce Belton Sr. was training and meditating was one of the strong points in there training take time to think and not just to react son become more then just a fighter become a protector Bruce Sr. said yes father Van said. And when he opened his eyes he saw Lita there doing the same thing uh is she following me Van said mentally as he felt her power it was amazing for a woman what is she Van said mentally as he closed his eyes again and when he did both of there auras showed Lita's being red and Van's being black Lita opened her eyes and looked at there auras they are calming each other down I've never seen that before its like they are becoming friends Lita said mentally as she closed her eyes that was relaxing ha Van said it sure was Lita said so what's up Lita Van said I need to talk to you that's all Lita said then Van put his two right fingers on Lita's lips and said you have beautiful eyes Lita after that he left leaving Lita to put think about why he did that. WWE protectors we are now dealing with the CN again and the shipments I told you all about the team is going to be the four generals of death Itaku- the Undertaker, Hidaku- John Cena, Gikaku- Triple H, and Diaku- Shawn Michaels, The Viper Randy Orton, the walking Kiss Of Death Lita, the Stratusphere Trish Stratus, the Rated R superstar Edge, and the rookie Gokisha Van Thomas Ric said the new kid gets a turn ha well lets see how he handles playing with the big boys Edge said you ready Van Triple H said yes I am sir Van said I can tell just by looking at you that you think your not welcomed trust me you are don't be shy around us Shawn said yes sir Van said Van your power is probably as greater then what John said but you have to keep your level of calm in order to unleash what has been stowed upon you the Undertaker said yes sir Van said ok that is getting a little too annoying now Van stop addressing us in a proper tone I know that you said that you were raised up that way but that gets ridiculous John said yeah you call Lita out her name what about us Trish said what did you say Trish he calls Lita by her name Triple H said yeah he does Trish said there is nothing wrong with what ya'll just said I think I'm going to go get ready now Van said uh, uh Van you are not going anywhere until you tell us what's up John said nothing is up man for real Van said as the team got ready Lita was looking at herself in the mirror as she put her fingers on her lips you have beautiful eyes Van said as she started to think about why Van did that but she noticed that Van had the softest kind of hands for a man that protectors the world you wouldn't expect him to have soft hands Lita come on we have to go Trish said alright Lita said. Alright guys we know where the train is supposed to be we need to get to that train and destroy what we can but Ric Flair said to save one chemical it is in the last car of this train John said alright that seems easy Van said you know what they say "easier said then done" Trish said that's been said too much lately honestly John said yeah but its true Trish said it sure is Lita said Van John said ha Van said you seem relaxed John said I am yet I'm a little scared on how I do Van said don't be we are here for you Trish said thanks Van said alright we are here Trish, Lita, and Van you three try to get into the train we'll be heading down in a bit John said will do alright Van you ready Trish said this is my first time jumping out of a plane Van said don't be scared be extreme Lita said aight lets go Van said as he jumped out and he was looking at his target as the two women followed him down YEAH the three said together. The beginning for the newest recruit Van Thomas as he is now a part of the organization WWE protectors to defend the world against the dreaded sinister organization known as the Corporate Nexus this is where Van's journey begins but with the help of one Trish Stratus who has been known to be fierce yet respectful fighter and with one Lita the strong yet gentle fighter this trio may make the world a better place alone see what happens next time on WWE Takeover.

On the next episode of WWE Takeover Lita, Trish, and Van encounter there first problem together as a team as they must fight off three of the Corporate Nexus to get to the last car on the train and get the chemical that Ric Flair needs see how Van do with the help of "Stratusphere" Trish Stratus and the "Walking Kiss Of Death" Lita this is going to be a fight that Van will never forget tune in next time on the next action packed episode of WWE Takeover. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Kid.

On the last episode of WWE Takeover Van Thomas an unknown protector has been sought out by two organizations the Corporate Nexus an organization bent on world domination led by Vince McMahon and Wade Barrett they want nothing more then to see Van die and the other organization known as the WWE protectors wants Van's help against the Corporate Nexus John Cena confronted Van about the possibility of joining them Van at first was reluctant to join them but decided to join during this John tells Van that the organization that he's been destroying is called the Corporate Nexus and the WWE protectors has four generals of death Itaku, Hidaku, Gikaku, and Diaku after getting into the team Van had to learn how to defend himself with the help of Trish Stratus and Lita but Van proved the women wrong by carrying his own weapons and wanted to get to what he needed to and now Lita and Trish accompanied by the newest WWE protector Van Thomas must now go and attack a train that the Corporate Nexus wants to stay safe too bad for you CN see what happens on WWE Takeover.

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Kid

Not too bad ha for the first time Trish said yeah you right Van said uh watch out Lita said as a missile came there way Van get out of the way Trish said Van's aura started to show as the missile made contact with Van but it didn't explode uh no way Lita said here you go Van said as he threw it back then the trio landed on the train. From where we are the last car is towards the left Lita said alright lets go Trish said they must have a lot of resources to get all these type of weapons Van said they do and that's why we need to get that chemical Lita said stand guard Trish said as the trio entered the first car of the train and saw enemies they are not ordinary are they Van said no Lita said looks like we have a fight on our hands Trish said alright this won't be the first time Lita said yeah Trish said then Van dashed towards the soldiers and slashed through them not so much of a problem Van said that's where you are wrong boy one soldier said 3,2,1 Van said as the soldiers exploded this kid has more talent then what we thought Lita said mentally here comes more trouble guys Van said let me handle them Trish said as she used her speed to get to the soldiers she was holding back if she used her the full potential then it would've made it harder on me to defeat her Van said mentally as the soldiers fell that's is what I call a slash and dash Trish said wait I'm sensing something at the other end of the next door Van said what is it Van Trish said three fighters Van said you got that right boy Sheamus said this is not going to be what you thought Husky Harris said ha, ha, ha, ha, ha Kane said Kane Lita said as her whole demeanor changed and she was now scared well look at this Lita is here as well I've never would have guessed Kane said as he walked forward and Lita was walking backwards I don't think so Van said as his aura showed so you're the kid that's been causing us trouble Kane said yeah I'm Van Thomas Van said hmm you think you can stop me boy Kane said I don't care if I can't but I won't let you hurt these girls Van said I take exceptions from hurting girls but not men Kane said then another dark aura came out of nowhere why hello brother Kane said hmm the Undertaker said uh but how did he get here that fast Van said mentally you guys go on the Undertaker said right come on we need to handle the other two Trish said I don't think so you see I think it would be best if you fight us here Kane said I see that's the last car Van said the chemical Lita said I can see the chemical Van said what how Trish said I don't know how I can see but its energy Van said energy that's the thing it may be another strength enhancer Lita said alright I'm going to get Harris and Sheamus to fight me two on one Van said that is not going to work Van Trish said why not for some odd reason they just want to fight me Van said you right Trish said if you use your speed maybe we can get to the door and to the chemical Lita said just say when Van said as his aura started to show and his eyes turned pitch black NOW Trish said as she was able to get passed the others and get inside the last car she did it Van said yeah she did but we still have a problem on our hands Lita said you two think you can take us Harris said as Lita's red aura started to show you are nothing and you will soon learn that Harris said you are a part of something that we wish to take down for good you are going to be defeated right here right now Lita said you are still funny after all these years Lita the WWE protectors are going to go down and we are going to rule this world Kane said not while we are here Van said as his aura expanded what is this Sheamus said as Van dashed towards Sheamus and blasted him in the face causing him to be unconscious who's next Lita said why you Harris said just before Husky Harris could get to Van Lita got there and kicked him in the face thanks for the save Van said you know it Lita said why you little bimbo Harris said then Van stuck out his right index finger and said it would be wise to admit defeat before you actually become something you may not want to be not this time Sheamus said as he grabbed Van from behind Van Lita said uh, uh Van said the more you try to break free the more the pain is going to be boy Sheamus said I can't let this happen Van said mentally either Trish gets out of there looking for whatever or we kill the kid Kane said Trish stop Lita said Van you better not give up the Undertaker said mentally as Van's two right fingers started to light up as he pierced his fingers in Sheamus's right leg and then Sheamus let Van go what the but how did you do that I can't move Sheamus said I was able to paralyze your right leg so by the way it looks you only have one leg Van said why you Sheamus said even with one leg he came at Van but both of his hands were glowing black take this Van said as he touched Sheamus all around and after said Gokisha Finger Strike I thought you wouldn't had bothered after the first time I did that move well now you are permanently paralyzed Van said that's when Harris came Van's way but Trish caught him and blasted him in the face with a right and Lita's left hand started to glow red as she punched Harris in the face one time and started to do it multiple times after the last punch she said Blaze Level 1 I think we should let them fight alone lets go get that chemical Trish said right behind you Van said no you don't Kane said the Undertaker was in his way go on ahead the Undertaker said as the trio was in the last car alright where is it Van Lita said give me a minute Van said this is a big car Lita said yeah Van said isn't this our luck Cody said three more of the Corporate Nexus Trish said you got that right Tyson said you three have a motive Lita said yeah to get Van's bounty Dolph said which is $5 million alive or $10 million dead which we will cash in Tyson said really now well come show me how your going to get the money Van said with pleasure Tyson said as he disappeared he's fast I'll counter his movements Trish said as she disappeared Dolph's aura showed it was yellow and Lita's showed as well I'll take care of Dolph Lita said alright I'll take care of Cody and be careful Lita Van said likewise Van Lita said hmm Van said alright lets go Lita said fine Dolph said that leaves us boy Cody said I know now lets see how dashing you can really be Van said alright Cody said as he flew his right arm out and wind came Van's way uh I see dash is your style or is it I got to make sure Van said mentally as he was covering up but when he opened his eyes Cody was gone where is he Van said mentally I can see your not that fast when it comes to the wind Cody said I'll manage Van said we'll see Cody said as he threw four needles towards Van he dodged them but lost Cody uh be aware Van stay focused Van said mentally then slashes came on Van's face and shoulders hmm by the way he moves he must be looking at me from a distance if I can just look at where he is attacking me I can get him right then and there Van said mentally well it looks like you can't stick with the wind boy Cody said then Van's aura showed and he stood there well that's not going to help you Cody said that's what you think Van said then he powered up and pushed the wind Cody's way and Van ran towards Cody and blasted him with a right to the stomach and continued to blast him with devastating punches leaving Rhodes barely standing but how is this possible how did he counter my attacks Cody said your movements was pushing forward instead of pushing all around like the wind does your moves were like the wind but it was nothing but offense and no defense Van said you are going to die Cody said then Van's right arm lit up and he punched Cody right in his face making him fall hard all offense no defense Van said uh Cody said two down one to go Lita said well that was easier then we thought Trish said now where is that chemical Van said you still can't find it Lita said you have to give me some time here Van said look at this briefcase Trish said it's made with pure steel whoever did this knew it was a secret Lita said there it is its in this briefcase Van said there is something that is very dangerous about this chemical Trish said what is it Van said I don't know but I have a feeling Trish said are you accurate with these feelings or is it that you sense something else from the chemical Van said I just got a gut feeling that's all Trish said then the car door was busted open by Kane uh its Kane get out of here Van said what no way Lita said just go ok I'll be fine Van said where's Taker Trish said I'm right here he knows it'll take a lot more then that to stop me the Undertaker said take the briefcase and get out of here Van said no Lita said he said go the Undertaker said alright Trish said you should have went with them because I am not in a good mood Kane said so what come at us Van said fine Kane said as he did so Van was able to punch Kane in the face making him stumble back then the Undertaker clotheslined Kane make your way out of here as well Van the Undertaker said alright Van said as he was able to get out of the last car but when he got to the outside he saw that Trish and Lita were both captured. Uh what the Van said Van Trish said so you're the kid that's been causing me problems Mr. McMahon said Mr. McMahon we finally meet oh and about my bounty you won't be able to either catch me or kill me Van said is that so Van well I think we have a way to change that theory Wade said what do you have in mind Van said either you surrender to us or we kill the girls Wade said hmm I can tell you won't do that you are a man of honor right Wade Barrett Van said this is something I don't do your right Van but I can't speak for others Wade said if any of you kill the girls you are going to suffer my wrath a thousand times over John said John Cena how nice for you to join us Wade said don't think we knew that you were coming Cena Mr. McMahon said Vince McMahon you are going to pay for what you've caused in this world Randy said Orton David Otunga said this will not go down as you thought Vince now give the girls back to us now Van said as his aura showed and what are you going to do if we don't give them back boy Wade said I'll show you more then say it Van said then his eyes went pitch black and he rushed Barrett but he caught his right fist you are powerful but not as powerful as me Wade said but I am John said as Randy Orton's eyes were now that of a viper yellow you three think you can take us Otunga said yeah we don't need help handling you guys Randy said really now show us how you plan to do that Vince said we'll be glad to Triple H said as H's aura showed his was green then Van started to do symbols and said Goki Ryo Sho as his entire body was engulfed with his black aura and he dashed towards the girls and was able to get them uh that speed Wade said you think that I'm no match for you ha well you should check again Wade Van said good work Van now take the girls and get out of here Triple H said no way you guys need our help Van said no we don't now go Shawn said fine lets go Van said as he, Lita, and Trish made there way off the train where's our getaway Van said there come on Lita said then a mysterious person appeared in front of the trio wearing a long black coat with a hood so what do I see here the stranger said uh a woman Van said what do you want stranger Trish said I don't want to talk to you woman I want to talk to the boy the stranger said something is different about this woman but what is it Van said mentally you see something within me right the stranger said uh but how did you know what I was thinking Van said I can tell by the way you were looking kid the stranger said whoever you are you seem like you have a lot about yourself Van said well I do who doesn't the stranger said good point Van said then she disappeared and reappeared what just happened Lita said uh the briefcase Trish said how did she get it that fast is she faster then me Van said mentally we can't let her get that briefcase Lita said come and get it if you can the stranger said as she started to laugh and jumped off the train you guys go on ahead I'll go after her Van said alright be careful Lita said I will you guys do the same Van said we will that hill is pretty steep Trish said I know but I'll be alright Van said Goki Ryo Sho Van said as his body was engulfed again as he rushed down the hill then he saw the stranger who was standing in the middle of the hill Van stopped right then and there. Impressive the stranger said thanks now I think you have something that is not yours Van said so I do try and take it from me Van Thomas the stranger said how do you know me Van said you'll be surprised the stranger said Ten Chi Sai Batsu Van said as his arms were now glowing black what does that mean the stranger said fists of the black Van said impressive enough boy the stranger said hmm Van said Riku Gi Roku the stranger said as the woman's body aura showed it was blue and her mood changed as she dashed towards Van with so much power and finesse what the Van said don't be shocked just yet the stranger said as she punched Van in the face and dashed behind him and grabbed him from behind and slammed him on the ground as Van quickly got up oh man she is fast and tough this is something I've never encountered before Van said mentally not too much of a shocked look there kid the stranger said I never underestimate my opponents Van said great quality for you kiddo but there is something missing the stranger said I know what it is and you don't have it either Van said your smarter then you look the stranger said likewise Van said then the two dashed toward each other and was blocking each others attacks creating bursts of energy how is he detecting my moves this fast he is something else the stranger said mentally even you are shocked at what I'm doing to your attacks I can tell by your eyes as well Van said very impressive maybe I should change this up a little the stranger said as her right eye became blue stay on alert Van stay steady Van said mentally then the stranger disappeared uh what speed stay focused Van don't lose it Van said mentally THERE Van said as the two blocked each others attacks again but Van left with a scratch on his left cheek that power she was holding back Van said mentally hmm the stranger said why Van said just because the stranger said as she powered down and started to walk towards Van uh what is she doing now maybe I should just relax myself Van said mentally as he powered down as she walked up to Van and touched his scar and looked at the blood on her left hand your movements are very impressive but you still have a long way to go kid the stranger said as she licked the blood who are you and how do you know me at all Van said I'll tell you next time the stranger said no tell me now Van said Ki Go Ti Hatsu see ya the stranger said I'm not letting you get away Van said as she dashed away but Van was right on her tail both were steady then the stranger said Saio Ryo Sho Kai as she threw powerful blasts Van's way and he able to dodge them but he still got some of the blasts aftermath I told you I will not let you get away Van said damn he is persistent I need to lose him the stranger said mentally get back here Van said I got it here we go the stranger said mentally as her arms started to show her aura and she stopped causing Van to stumble and that's when she started to blast Van with vicious punches to the face and after the last one she said Damage Punch causing Van to fall hard onto a roof in New York these fists never let me down before the stranger said as she started to run again maybe I over did it the stranger said I don't think you did Van said what but how is that possible the stranger said don't underestimate Van said I didn't I never do that the stranger said I can tell it did hurt but I am not the one to just give up that's not my style Van said what do I have to do to get rid of you kid the stranger said tell me why you delayed me to get back to the others you did it for a reason Van said hmm what makes you think I did it for a reason the stranger said so you did this on purpose why Van said maybe I wanted to see how you were the stranger said I'm nothing but a rookie why even bother with me Van said oh so you think you are just a rookie ha the stranger said yes I do but why are you bothering with me really Van said just to see how strong you really are the stranger said as she lifted her hood hmm Van said you seem calm Chyna said I had a feeling it was a powerful woman I just never thought it would be you Van said now you really know why I bothered you Chyna said yeah but it almost messed up our mission Van said ha, ha, ha, ha Chyna said why are you laughing this is not a laughing matter Van said as his eyes became dark again there it is Chyna said mentally you are going to stop laughing even if I have to stop you Van said hmm this is nothing like I've seen before Chyna said mentally Goki Ryo Sho Van said as he dashed towards Chyna and before he got close to her face Van stopped NO Van said as he fell to his knees now you know why I laughed you have a power that could kill anyone and I do mean anyone Chyna said how did you know about this I've been trying to control this since I was born Van said your heart is pure but yet your attacks aren't you have a dark power that I've never seen before and that makes me wonder how are you this strong this early in your life Chyna said I honestly don't know but I use this power to protect those in need that's all I want to do is save others Van said I wasn't surprise to see you with Lita and Trish but I was surprise to see that you would come after me with that briefcase of yours Chyna said what did you expect anyway that briefcase was our responsibility and I decided to go after you to get it back Van said hmm Chyna said uh what is it Van said your approach towards women I am some what surprised your actually a nice young man Chyna said I was raised on four things in my life God, Honor, Respect, and Discipline Van said I can respect those qualities that you were raised on but even your principles of life can Chyna said be altered I've been told that too many times in my life but I've stayed true to what I was taught Van said you act more mature then what your age let on Chyna said it's been said to you too I suppose but I have my child tendencies still in tact Van said me too but you actually know when to be just that Chyna said well sometimes Van said uh Chyna said what's wrong Van said someone's coming Chyna said alright Van said no not this time get out of here Chyna said yeah right Van said I knew that would happen Chyna said well isn't this nice Vince said McMahon but how did you know where I was Van said I have my ways don't think just because of your getaway that you can get away from us Vince said you honestly think you scare me Vince if I were you I would leave now Van said this kid's got a good head on his shoulders too bad I'm going to knock it straight off Vince said don't do it here Vince is a lot stronger then you think Chyna said you better listen to Chyna because if you don't you may regret it boy Vince said as Van's black aura showed I've faced worse before Chyna and he is no stronger then the last is that so kid so show me why I'm weak Vince said with pleasure Van said I can't let him fight Vince not now at lease Chyna said mentally as she said Go Kai Shu Sai as her two right fingers lit up with her blue aura and stabbed Van's neck forcing him to be knocked out instantly I'll let you go this time Chyna but next time you will die Vince said we'll see about that Vince Chyna said then Van's aura started to show again but it wasn't him it was his fighting spirit when he stood up his eyes were pitch black and he looked at Vince as Chyna looked on in both shocked and scared because his power is now greater then hers this kid is more impulsive then I thought all in all he still can't defeat me Vince said mentally then Van yelled and rushed Vince but he caught his right fist but that is what he thought Van slammed Vince on the rooftop making it crack what is this how is he doing this Vince said mentally I'm sorry about this Van Chyna said mentally as both of her hands showed the blue aura as she grabbed his head and he slowly started to lose consciousness until he fell out on top of the rooftop as she picked Van up and got the briefcase don't even think about it Vince said as Vince rushed Chyna and the unconscious Van uh oh this isn't good think Chyna come on Chyna said mentally there is nowhere you can go now Vince said I got it Chyna said mentally as she disappeared along with Van and the briefcase she never had that before I guess time does change people Wade said I don't know why they want that chemical for we don't know what it is but she is not even with them anymore why is she helping this kid for it is not making any sense David said look we are heading back to the headquarters and we are going to find her and Van Vince said what if we do something before that first Wade said what do you have in mind Vince said I think I can lure a few of the protectors from out of hiding and if I can do that then we can get Chyna and Van Wade said I think I'm going to tag along on this plan of yours Wade Vince said this is the beginning of the end of the WWE protectors Wade said. Meanwhile Chyna was able to save Van and the briefcase she lived in an apartment where she can live normally and people don't know where she lives but the thing is her apartment is nice and she wants to keep a nice apartment instead of a rich apartment for this kid to be this known already speaks volumes but I remember when I first saw him when he was younger he probably doesn't remember how we met Chyna said.

3 Years Ago

Alright I need to keep a leveled head I am going away from my town and this seems like a lot for someone else but not for me Van said mentally as he was on a train to New Jersey to see how his skills has improved but just then on the train he sensed someone on board who was a threat he waited on his time to strike the man. Hmm where is he whoever he is he is strong but this is a test to prove I can save others Van said mentally then he started to sense more people coming but they were in a plane man this day keeps getting interesting by the minute Van said mentally as three people landed on top of the train alright everyone hands up now the man said hmm Van said as the man went on top of the train as well isn't this cheeky three of the WWE protectors coming to face me I should be honored the man said you have done nothing but caused trouble all over the world we are here to stop you for good Triple H said Scott Hall this is where we end your terror John Cena said well come at me Scott said with pleasure Ki Go Ti Hatsu Chyna said as she rushed Scott and attempted to punch him but missed and Scott kneed Chyna in the stomach your speed has improved but still not enough to get me Scott said then John tried to punch him but he missed as well then Scott slammed him on the metal of the train I see Triple H said mentally your turn H Scott said with pleasure Triple H said as he was able to knee Hall on the face and he punched him in the stomach and slammed him on the train you don't honestly think this worked do you Scott said uh Triple H said then Hall head butted H off of him is this all that the WWE protectors have to offer I am very disappointed Scott said then Van came up on top of the train. What the who are you kid I don't have time to deal with punks Scott said then Van's aura showed and he did a fighting stance and power came out of doing the stance what is that who is this kid Triple H said mentally what is this Cena said mentally his power is incredible Chyna said mentally I think it would be best if you leave before I make you Scott Hall Van said you think I'm going to run from a kid you must be joking Scott said Goki Ryo Sho Van said as he rushed Scott Hall and blasted him in the stomach and Hall was spitting out blood the WWE protectors was shocked at what happened uh how is this happening he's nothing but a kid Hall said as he spat out more blood I will kill you Hall said as he dashed towards Van he tried to kick him but Van moved out the way and said wrong move then he grabbed Hall's left leg and broke it completely that's when Scott Hall started to yell the police is already aware of you right well this'll help them get to you Van said wait who are you and why did you help us Chyna said I am just a protector like you three Van said your power is something we've never seen before how old are you John said 19 Van said uh he is a kid Chyna said why won't you join us kid Triple H said that seems like a nice job but I can't I am still a long way from where I want to be Van said hmm Triple H said I need more time before I do anything else with these powers Van said we understand John said we will meet again kid Triple H said I'll be looking forward to it Van said as he went back inside the train hopefully he'll remember us because we'll remember him Chyna said you right on that John said as the flashback ends.

I wonder though what made him have this great drive to protect others maybe I was there as well but I blocked it from my memories but whatever the case Van has grown a lot more powerful then we first saw him three years ago Chyna said mentally as Van started to stir uh, uh where am I Van said your safe now Van your with me Chyna said uh where's the others Van said I don't know I had to get you and that briefcase out of there Chyna said thanks for that but why is my head hurting Van said you don't remember do you Chyna said remember what Van said Van when I knocked you out you were not totally knocked out your powers woke you up again and you went straight after Vince again Chyna said no not again Van said again how many times has that happened to you Chyna said several because of me having a drive that won't give up Van said has that gave you any trouble before Chyna said I don't know Van said it almost did this time around now I know why you have the ability to be even stronger then the others Chyna said untapped potential is the case this time around Van said maybe we should just try this stuff out that you took from the CN Chyna said alright but be careful Van said as she picked up the briefcase and took off the locks that's cool Van said a potion what is this for Chyna said I don't know maybe it's a strength enhancer Van said why is it red Chyna said I don't know let me see it Van said whatever it is it must have some value Chyna said let me try some then just to be safe Van said this might not be safe at all Chyna said you never know Van said as he drunk some of the formula hmm I don't feel different Van said that's odd Chyna said uh Van said Van what's wrong Chyna said my insides are burning AHH Van said oh god Chyna said then Van fell out and was unconscious again not again Van said Van, VAN Chyna said. An hour passed and Van was still unconscious but he was getting into a dream state uh where am I Van said well hello son Bruce Sr. said dad what is going on here Van said I've been sensing what you've been doing and I've got to say I'm impressed Bruce Sr. said dad are you being honest with me Van said yes but except when you drunk that formula Bruce Sr. said uh I forgot I drunk that stuff now what Van said um I honestly don't know but if it is keeping you this way for a while then you made a dumb decision Bruce Sr. said you got that right dad Van said don't forget that I am here for you same for everyone else in your family Bruce Sr. said your right sir I love you guys Van said hmm you know it son go on now Bruce Sr. said then Van woke up whoa Van said Van are you ok Chyna said I guess hmm did anything happen Van said not yet Chyna said alright Van said then Van's whole right arm started to turn black uh what the what is this why is your arm turning black Chyna said I don't know it must be something with the formula Van said wait a minute I think that's the thing with the formula it helps the power of an individual Chyna said it seems that way Van said well I guess we can get this back to the protectors Chyna said why did you leave Van said then there was an awkward silence between the two heroes I thought you didn't recognize me or the others Chyna said I do remember but things have gotten crazy over the course of three years when I was younger I needed to find myself and my power but my dad was there along with my mother and brother Van said in those three years I decided to become a wanderer just like you I said that I wanted to do this based on what I was going through during that time Chyna said uh Van said Van you are a nice person and you have great potential to be the strongest protector the WWE has ever seen but it all starts from within you Van Chyna said hmm Van said as his aura started to rise is something wrong Chyna said no its just that I don't know what to do now except create a better future with my power Van said it's the same with the rest of the protectors Chyna said yeah Van said here Van go back to them we'll meet again Chyna said thank you for helping me Van said thanks for returning Chyna said as the two heroes shock hands then Van left the apartment complex. You do know that you could get in trouble right Lita said yes I do know that Lita Chyna said why did you help him Lita said he was that kid I told you about and I wanted to help Chyna said Van was the kid from three years ago hmm very impressive Lita said yeah I know its impressive but why are you here Lita Chyna said we want you to come back and help us this war is getting way out of hand now Lita said I wish I could but I can't right now Chyna said why not you've helped me and Trish and the others before why not now Lita said I'm just not ready ok Chyna said not ready hmm this is a shocker if I ever heard one Van said uh Van Lita said I thought you left Chyna said I've never been the one to just leave without seeing what's going on I sensed your presence the entire time Lita Van said what Lita said it was easy to do I've been around you for not too long and yet I know where you are kinda weird actually Van said yeah it is weird Lita said what do you want Van Chyna said to come back why not I couldn't go because of me not being ready why is it that you are holding yourself back for Chyna Van said I have my reasons Chyna said you have your reasons well was one of them involving yourself in this mission Van said its none of your business Van Chyna said then why did you save me for this whole thing was none of your business Van said I don't need to explain myself to a rookie Chyna said some hero you are Van said as he left the two women alone at lease tell me why your not coming back Lita said alright but if I tell you this no one else should know about it Chyna said you can trust me Chyna Lita said alright during the last mission I was in a few years ago something happened that caused me to become paranoid remember Chyna said yeah what about it Lita said well I found out recently that I have a heart virus Chyna said uh what but why tell me now instead of finding a cure Lita said because its impossible to find one I've looked everywhere Chyna said during this conversation Van was listening and he knew that he can find something like that for Chyna but he must risk his own life to save a new found friend's life fine I'll help you but you owe me Van said mentally as he ran and ran on top of rooftops how recently did you find out about this Chyna Lita said a month ago Chyna said you couldn't even tell me until now Lita said I'm sorry Lita but I needed to handle this myself you had a life to live don't worry about me Chyna said you sound just like Van you know that Lita said Van what do you mean Chyna said Van puts his life before everyone else's he wants to protect us and keep us away from harm being the girls that is Lita said the kid has a heart like that he does things like that Chyna said you'd be surprise his whole personality is respectful and nice I thought you were going to at lease give him the reason why Lita said yeah I should have but now I don't know when I'm going to feel this pain and I don't have a way to find a cure Chyna said your not dead yet we can still find you a cure Lita said. From jumping out of an airplane fighting against the Corporate Nexus and dealing with a former protector in Chyna Van's life has taking drastic turns since his arrival with the WWE protectors and now he must risk his life in order to save Chyna's life but can he find the cure for her turn in next time on this heart pulsing episode of WWE Takeover.

On the next episode of WWE Takeover Van decides to look for Chyna's heart virus cure himself and that leads to the CN door step but what is this Shawn Michaels, Triple H, and Chyna all come to the help of Van see Degeneration-X back together along with Gokisha Van Thomas as they try to save Chyna's life and a foe that the team did not see coming see next time on WWE Takeover. Chapter 3: VDX: Van and Degeneration-X

On the last episode of WWE Takeover Van, Lita, and Trish all went after a briefcase that contained a formula that Ric Flair needed and they encountered enemies of the Corporate Nexus and with the help of The Undertaker, Shawn Michaels, Triple H, John Cena, and Randy Orton was able to contain the formula but not without someone breaching the train and was able to take the briefcase after a chase Van found out it was Chyna a former protector of the WWE and now lives as a wanderer after a conversation and such and Van drinking the formula Chyna tells Lita that she is dying of a heart virus and Van hears them now he must risk his life in order to save Chyna's see what happens now on WWE Takeover.

Chapter 3: VDX: Van and Degeneration-X

Alright I need to find a cure for her but where am I going to get that Van said mentally you do know that this is not easy for me to go through Chyna said yeah I know but you know we are here you should've told us sooner Lita said I know but this is something I needed to worry about the CN is getting stronger you should worry about them not me Lita Chyna said I feel you on that one but I can't you are a great friend I can't let you suffer without us helping you out Lita said I know I know Chyna said. Meanwhile back at the WWE protectors headquarters the team tries to pinpoint the whereabouts of Van and the briefcase but several of the protectors including the four generals of death and the Viper may know where Van is. Where do you think he can be Cena said if I can choose he must be heading somewhere that has to do with the CN Shawn said why would he go after them alone now they are on high alert with him now Triple H said hmm I can sense where he is now but he has kindness in his heart and determination in his eyes the Undertaker said he hasn't changed one bit Triple H said you right but do you know where he's headed Taker Cena said no but whatever he is doing he has a reason the Undertaker said fine we'll go after him and see what's up but I think we should visit an old friend first if ya'll don't mind Triple H said I'll stay here the Undertaker said lets go Randy said I must hurry Van said as he dashed across rooftops of New York I know this isn't my business but she saved me if I can find a cure then I can save her myself Van said mentally Van what is he doing Lita said what are you saying Chyna said Van is moving fast but I don't know why Lita said I don't know I guess he's upset with what I said Chyna said I hope he's alright Lita said me too Chyna said as Van continued to make his way through New York to get a cure for Chyna Triple H, Shawn Michaels, John Cena, and Randy Orton decided to visit her and Lita. A knock came from Chyna's door as she went to answer it well long time no see ha Triple H said yeah why are you guys here Chyna said just to talk to you about Van Shawn said hmm he just left like 5 minutes ago Lita said we know but why is he running for did he do something John said not that we know of Chyna said hmm Randy said what is it Randy Shawn said Van's running on top of the roofs of the city he must be looking for something Randy said Chyna do you know what he is looking for Triple H said no I don't honestly Chyna said as Lita looked on in shock because Chyna won't tell the others about the heart virus Chyna tell them or I will Lita said Lita not here now is not the time Chyna said what are you talking about Lita John said Chyna has a heart virus and she just told me as well Lita said as the others are shocked at the turn of events why would you wait this long to tell us this has to be the reason why you left and you didn't tell any of us Triple H said I needed to look for a cure myself I couldn't drag you guys along Chyna said hmm funny how we all stick for one another Chyna Shawn said just because of this virus you ran out on us instead of telling us about it John said I'm sorry about not telling but I just wanted to find a cure myself alright Chyna said for all we know that is what Van is doing right now Triple H said uh oh we have to find him Lita said. Meanwhile Van was still looking for a cure but he decided to go back to the headquarters but when he did he saw Barrett and McMahon along with Otunga, Slater, Gabriel, and the demented monster Kane oh no I need to get them away from that area Van said then he said Goki Ryo Sho as he used his speed to get Gabriel and Slater off their feet uh what the Slater said hey Van said it's the kid Gabriel said I guess we already have one let's get him Wade said speed don't fail me now Van said you sense him H Lita said uh no I can't sense him not yet Triple H said look someone's near the hideout John said the CN it has to be we better hurry Randy said uh I can sense Van now Chyna said where is he Shawn said he's running again but he is being tailed Chyna said the CN the team said. Give up Van you are outnumbered Vince said so you think that stopped me before don't forget that I stood up to you before Van said as his black aura was showing that won't help you this time boy take care of him Wade said as the two CN fighters rushed Van and he tried to fight back but couldn't at first then he blasted Slater and Gabriel with devastating punches and kicks come on Van said impressive let's see how you do against me Wade said with pleasure Van said Gokisha Ryo Ki San Van said as his whole aura was surrounding his body then Wade dashed and punched Van in the face but it didn't hurt him hmm Wade said just to let you know Gokisha Ryo Ki San is an all-around type of move that builds my defense and my offense observe Goki Ryo Sho Van said as he rushed Barrett and punched him in the stomach but to no affect I always have that type of ability set boy your not the only one who is more powerful then you think Wade said then he kneed Van in the face then Van did a spinning kick to Wade's head the energy is getting enormous Chyna said we are close let me out here Lita said same here we'll get there faster Randy said as the two rushed to the hideout location hmm so the others are coming back ha no matter Nexus take care of this kid Wade said you better come back and fight me before you regret it Van said your nothing compared to me kid you have a long way to reach my level Wade said Wade Van said don't even think about it kid Otunga said Gokisha Ki Shu Van said then he threw dark blasts towards the three members of Nexus and he said Gokisha Blasts of Rage and they exploded hmm impressive indeed minions take care of this boy now Vince said no you don't Lita said the Viper is here Randy said that won't mean anything you are not going to win don't you get it this war is ours Vince said when there is a will there's a way no matter what the situation Van said you think you can defeat the Corporate Nexus kid then try but you'll fail miserably Vince said Van Chyna said uh no get out of here Chyna Van said what no way Chyna said he has a point your health seems to be getting worse John said I'm fine ok Chyna said no your not lets get her out of here we'll watch over her and find a cure Triple H said alright John said you four are going to learn the hard way about how not to mess with the Corporate Nexus Vince said spare us the words McMahon come at us if you think you can stop us Randy said as the soldiers of the CN rushed the four protectors we don't have time for this John said yeah but what if we can get one of them to talk Van said about what Van Randy said a cure they have chemicals including the one we took remember Van said Van's right maybe we should try and capture one of them it's worth a shot Lita said alright save one out of the lot ha not too hard Randy said as the trio went through the soldiers uh we need to get this over with Randy said you right Van said I got it Lita said as she did an attack pose and jumped in the air and said Van grab one of the soldiers will do Van said as she smashed the concrete with her right fist and it cracked red and it spread through the concrete and she said The Red Fist and the attack took form and killed all of the soldiers whoa now that is powerful Van said I hope you didn't underestimate her Randy said no I don't underestimate any of my opponents Van said good take there rook Randy said alright come on we need to interrogate him as fast as we can Lita said right Van said maybe I can get him to talk in no time Randy said now you are going to tell us something if you don't you die you got it Lita said hmm he's a rookie too I guess this shouldn't be hard then Randy said as he smiled and his eyes went to black and yellow just like a viper now what's it going to be boy death or information Randy said I'll tell you whatever you need just don't kill me the CN soldier said do they have a cure for any type of diseases and you better be telling the truth one of my abilities is to smell your fear Randy said yes we do we have all types of cures the CN soldier said hmm you told the truth Randy said alright go Lita said if I were you I wouldn't even bother going back there Van said thank you the CN soldier said what's your name Van said Reo Cortez Reo said be safe Van said as Reo ran away what is it Van Randy said he is powerful too that's why Vince and Wade got him for but he doesn't know the extent to his powers Van said go on and get him back here Randy said Reo Van said ha Reo said do me a favor and go with them you are a target now in the Corporate Nexus's eyes Van said go with them ok I will Reo said alright hey guys I'll go to the CN headquarters Van said I'm coming with you Van Lita said no don't I'll be fine just take care of our hideout Van said ok I will Lita said Van wait Randy said yeah Van said here take this communicator and tracking beacon we'll tell you where to go Randy said right thank you Van said go on Randy said as Van ran off be safe Van Lita said mentally. Meanwhile the founders of DX Shawn Michaels and Triple H decided to get Chyna somewhere safe that is until. He's headed towards CN's headquarters alone Chyna said who Triple H said Van is Chyna said what is that kid thinking he can't do that alone Shawn said that's why I say we go get him before he does something that might hurt him or probably kill him Chyna said I think it's time that we give this another go round Hunter Shawn said I don't know if we can do this especially in your condition Chyna Triple H said I've had worse before Hunter you know that Chyna said but not this worse before Chyna Shawn said at least we can do is save him before he ends up dead Chyna said alright let's do this Triple H said. Ok where do I go now Van said alright Van make a left towards Manhattan and keep on going and make sure that you are running on roofs Lita said I am I know what I can't do Van said alright now there should be an abandoned station in the area of Manhattan do you see it Randy said yes hmm pretty shadowy though Van said you are there but just be careful there the place is armed you'll see a big building once everything has settled out of the fog Lita said alright thank you guys I'll be safe Van said you better be Lita said oh man this fog is thick I better stay focused Van said mentally hold it right there a CN soldier said oh no this is not good Van said mentally what business do you have here the CN soldier said oh nothing just that we need your help kind sir Shawn said what is it the CN soldier said then Van blasted the soldier with a right to the face and said we need your keys thank you kind sir what are you doing here Van you know you shouldn't be doing this Triple H said I have my reasons H Van said what reasons do you have to sacrifice your life for Triple H said her Van said what are you talking Van Chyna said I over heard your heart virus problem I'm not going to give up and you saved me as well Van said but Van this is too dangerous for you maybe we should go on in and find a cure ourselves Chyna said I've dealt with worse Chyna Van said uh Chyna said then she was reminded of things she went through and she looked on as Van was walking ahead kid you are something else but I can't let you go in there alone God please protect us Chyna said mentally as she started to walk ahead as well and Shawn and Hunter followed as well Van Chyna said yeah Van said we are here for you no matter what Chyna said thank you now lets rock this place Van said I hear you DX is back Shawn said stop right there a CN soldier said then Van did an attack pose and them many soldiers with one single blast he is something else Shawn said mentally another swarm of them Van said I'll take care of this time Shawn said as he did an attack pose as well and jumped in the air and his right leg was slashing all through the soldiers and the last slash wiped them out and he said Celestial Music Kicks nice Van said come on we have to hurry Triple H said as the four ran and this time the soldiers numbers were stronger then before hmm I'll handle this Triple H said as he did an attack pose and he ran through the soldiers and pounded the ground and said The Game Rush whoa no wonder why you guys are great Van said you haven't seen nothing yet kid Shawn said I bet Van said come on Chyna said uh Van said wow this is not as bad I'll handle this flock Chyna said as she did an attack pose and started to punch all of the soldiers and did a slash punch through all of them and said Destructive Fists of Power easy does it Chyna said then she started to cough and blood came out of her mouth oh no Chyna Shawn said I'm fine lets go Chyna said she is one tough woman Van said mentally here we are be careful this place is a mansion at best Triple H said alright Van said as they entered the Corporate Nexus mansion and saw that it was like a deserted mansion at that. Hmm something doesn't feel right Shawn said yeah I got that omni feeling right about now Van said then Van stepped on a tile and it was lifted down then that's when things became dicey for the team this is not good Van said then needles started spewing out of the walls before they got to them Shawn was able to get a barrier up for the team whoa that was close Shawn said what kind of needles are these Triple H said as Van picked one up and smelled it and cough man these things are powerfully poisoned Van said your right this is the same chemical that caused my heart virus this was going to do the same to you guys as well Chyna said if this chemical is here then they must have a cure Shawn said I have a feeling that us looking for a cure is going to be harder then we thought Triple H said wait let me see maybe I can find there chemist labs if I can find that then we can get there in no time Van said um how Van Triple H said just wait Van said then Van's eyes were pitch black and he saw the whole mansion from the front and said uh guys the only place we can go is downstairs why do you say that Shawn said if we head upstairs there are explosives if we head to the left door its poisonous gas and if we head to the right door well lets say heads are gonna roll Van said so the only door we have is the right one close to us Chyna said yes Van said alright lets go Shawn said man this must have great artifacts in this room Triple H said yeah but of the weapon variety Shawn said well where to next Van Chyna said we go straight ahead come on Van said wait Shawn said what is it Shawn Triple H said if we go through that door something is going to happen Shawn said Gokisha Ryo Ki San Van said what are you doing Shawn said I'm going in I'll be fine Van said as he went in and saw it was five powerful men looking at Van and that's when DX came in as well they seem powerful Van said they are but we can take them Chyna said I'll take two of them you guys handle the rest Triple H said don't think that this is going to be easy Shawn said actually it is Van said as he did his attacking pose and said Black Fists and his arms became dark this is a power enhancer that helps me out in a tough jam Van said as Chyna did her attack pose and said Destructive Fists as her arms was glowing blue then Shawn did his attack pose and said Electric Music and his legs started to show his aura which was blue as well and Triple did his attack pose and said The King's Stronghold which was another power enhancer and his aura was green the five men started to run towards them man they are fast Van said quick dodge Triple H said as Van jumped into the air and the others jumped out of the way and while doing so Van started to do a barrage of punches on one of the men and the last punch was a slash through him and he said Celestial Dark Punches then the men heard Chyna yell uh Chyna Shawn said no let her go Van said no Van let her do this herself Triple H said unless you forget Hunter she has a heart virus remember Van said I do but she doesn't need help trust me Triple H said YA Chyna said as she blasted another one of the men through the stomach uh I uh oh my Van said told you Triple H said yeah you did tell me so Van said three left now Chyna said alright Shawn said then he dashed towards one of the men and punched him in his face and did a spinning round kick and made the man's head spin until he fell hard when Michaels did the spin kick he was facing the others all in a days work I suppose Shawn said alright two more let me take one more Van said I'll second that Chyna said alright Van said I got an idea Chyna said what is it Van said you go high I'll go low Chyna said a combo attack is it this is going to be devastating Van said as they walked towards the man and that's when the man threw a punch Chyna and Van dodged the punch Van jumped and Chyna ran towards the man and she punched him in the stomach and started a barrage of punches and that's when Van joined in as well from the air YA both Chyna and Van said together Celestial Powerful Fists Chyna and Van said uh um that was actually destructive Triple H said yeah it even surprised me Van said me too Chyna said well go on ahead Hunter you have the last one Shawn said fine with me Triple H said he has that calm demeanor to him that you know that he defeat anyone Van said well sometimes Shawn said its go time Triple H said as he did his attack pose and he formed his arms into an X and dashed towards the last man and connected with his attack and said after DX destruction that attack I've seen it before Van said where Chyna said it must've been when you guys were fighting before Van said must be when you were attacking the CN when you were a wanderer Shawn said so where now Van Chyna said by the way this place is formed this is not the real mansion of the CN Van said then where are we Chyna said I don't know but whatever it is this is probably there resources and if it is we can find a cure in no time Van said so where to Triple H said this way come on Van said then Van sensed someone wait Van said what is that feeling Shawn said well if it isn't the WWE protectors and it comes in the form of Degeneration-X a voice said show yourself Shawn said I'll be glad to the voice said Scott Hall I thought we captured you Chyna said well you did thanks to this kid but I got out Scott said the past meets up with us ha Van said oh he's not alone Dolph Ziggler said uh Ziggler Triple H said don't forget about me now Husky Harris said I knew that you would be involved Nexus Triple H said I hope you didn't think that this was going to be easy Hunter Ivory said hmm long time no see Ivory Chyna said like wise lets finish what we started years ago Ivory said then Chyna coughed Chyna Van said I'm fine Chyna said if I can get a few seconds I can make the virus calm down Van said alright we'll give you time but you need to hurry up Shawn said I will Van said alright lets set up a perimeter Triple H said if only I can sense it within you I can calm it down Van said for how long Chyna said at lease 2 more hours Van said that should be more then enough to get this over with Triple H said I know I just hope I can find it before its too late Van said as his right hand was surrounded with his black aura well Shawn said not yet Van said whatever your doing it won't work Ivory said go on boys teach them that they can't mess with the Corporate Nexus Scott said then Harris and Ziggler rushed Shawn and Hunter but when they got close enough the barrier that was created by the DX pushed them backwards impressive Ivory said we know Shawn said I found it Van said hurry up Triple H said alright Chyna this is going to hurt but you'll thank me Van said I understand Chyna said as his entire left arm was glowing black and he stabbed Chyna with his two left index fingers into her neck AH Chyna said I'm sorry Van said uh this doesn't hurt at all Chyna said really thank god Van said actually I feel stronger I actually feel better Chyna said but that virus is still in tact we can defeat them and get that antidote Van said yeah Chyna said as she yelled and her blue aura showed and it raised higher then ever uh what is this Triple H said her aura and her power has increased dramatically Shawn said you can thank me she needed a pick me up and that's what I gave her for the time being Van said while in the process of calming the virus down you gave her some of your power as well hmm pretty smart for you rook Triple H said thanks Van said as the others auras showed and the quad of heroes stood tall hmm still think you can defeat the Corporate Nexus ha Scott said yeah Van said then Van rushed Scott and punched him in the stomach with a right then he kneed him in the face causing Hall to hit the floor hard and he staggered to get up hmm I see you've improved since last time Ivory said how do you know me Van said we've been following you for a long time and now I think I want you all to myself Ivory said uh I'm sorry I don't think so your attractive but I am on the good side Van said I can turn you bad and I will soon enough Ivory said you won't get near him not while I'm here Chyna said still the blocker ha Chyna well I'm not going to wait any longer to kill you Ivory said Van take care of Harris Shawn you take care of Ziggler I'll take Hall Triple H said fine with me Van said lets go Shawn said your in for it now boy Harris said hmm you think so ha well show me why I'm done Van said as Harris rushed Van and he did the same as the two clashed Harris caught Van with a right to the jaw and Van caught Harris with a left kick to the face then Harris was able to grab Van but Van countered that with a head butt and Harris gave Van a devastating punch to the face Van fell on the concrete hmm nothing but a joke so much for this kid being the CN killer Harris said that's what you think Van said as he rose back up uh what the Harris said as Van's aura showed as well I must admit that was a great punch to the face but that didn't affect me at all Van said impossible I am one of the strongest men in the CN Harris said I guess you shouldn't rank yourself high Van said why you punk I'll show you Harris said really Van said as he did his attack pose HA Harris said as Van blocked his left punch and he punched him in the face with his right as Harris fell well get up Harris Van said as Harris started to spit out blood how is this possible he is not stronger then me he's NOT Harris said then Harris grabbed Van and started to squeeze him and Van could feel the pain or that's what Harris wanted that's when Van smiled and said is this all what Harris said as Van was able to break the hold and he gave Harris a gut check punch as Harris fell over hard on the concrete not too much of a back up talker ha well I put people like you in there place by showing not by talking Van said. Meanwhile Shawn was fighting Dolph Ziggler the great Shawn Michaels never knew that I'll get the chance to kill you Dolph said you CN scum won't learn until you are lying down in a ditch or in a casket Shawn said the same can go for you as well Dolph said as he rushed Shawn with his amazing speed hmm impressive enough Shawn said mentally take this Michaels Dolph said as he attempted to kick him but missed Shawn ducked and swept Ziggler off his feet terrific speed Zig but you are really missing one thing Shawn said I don't need to hear your lecture Dolph said as he got up and rushed Shawn again he tried to punch him this time but Shawn blocked all of his punches with one arm but how no one is faster then me Dolph said you think so well lets say your looking at the man who is and besides you are too much of an idiot to be faster than me Shawn said you are going to eat those words Michaels Dolph said you think so then lets see how Shawn said as his blue aura came up and he did his attack pose take THIS Dolph said as the two slashed at each other with Dolph losing and blood coming from his nose as he fell to the concrete don't be cocky it'll lead you to defeat faster then you ever thought Shawn said I see you haven't lost a step Ivory Chyna said it seems that you lost a few are you ok Chyna Ivory said I'm fine lets go Chyna said ok Ivory said then she disappeared uh she's faster then before Chyna said mentally here I am Ivory said as she was right in front of Chyna she attempted a right uppercut but Chyna was able to flip her way out but Ivory caught her on the right cheek your power has grown I see Chyna said more then you could ever imagine Chyna Ivory said alright come show me how its better than before ha Chyna said as her blue aura showed with pleasure Ivory said as her purple aura showed HA Ivory said as she disappeared stay focused Chyna stay calm THERE Chyna said mentally as she grabbed Ivory's left leg and slammed her and slammed her again and started to choke her then she punched her five times and said Five Destructive Fists and Ivory was left there in a puddle of her own blood so much for being stronger Ivory you haven't changed a bit since last time Chyna said as she was walking away. Meanwhile Triple H and Scott Hall were looking each other in the eyes you will never learn will you Hunter Scott said you are not going to keep asking me that every time are you that gets old pretty fast Triple H said as he smiled the same old Hunter I'm going to humiliate you like you did to me years ago Scott said fine Triple H said as his green aura showed and Scott's red aura showed we can't do nothing now all we can do is watch Shawn said hmm Van said. Alright stay focused Hunter this is one man you know you can beat you just have to stay focused Triple H said mentally you are going to lose horribly Hunter I'll make sure to that Scott said lets stop with the formalities Triple H said then Scott rushed Hunter and he did the same as they both collided with arms locked neither of them are giving an inch Chyna said you are slipping Hunter what's wrong Scott said why am I slipping Triple H said mentally Hunter's aura is declining Van said hmm something isn't right about this Chyna said I think I know what's going on Hunter let go of him now Shawn said yeah he's draining him of his power Van said like that will help you protectors Scott said as Van stuck his hand out then Chyna said what are you doing I'm giving some of power to Hunter if he is able to get his power back up he can defeat Scott wow amazing thanks Van Triple H said no problem Hunter now defeat Scott Van said with pleasure Triple H said as he did his attack pose and said The King's Stronghold like that will help you Scott said as he laughed and did his attack pose and said Razor's Edge as Scott right hand energized a big red blast of power and threw towards Triple H and it made contact whoa what a blast from just one hand Van said he's changed a lot since we fought him Chyna said hmm that was impressive Scott but you forgot something I am THE GAME Triple H said as he did his attack pose and rushed him and his attack connected with him which sent Scott flying through the air and Triple H said The Game Rush as Scott was falling he was about to strike Triple H with a knife watch out H Shawn said what Triple H said as Shawn jumped in the air and slash kicked him and said X Slashing Kick and Scott fell down hard well shall we continue Shawn said yeah Chyna said. Van is everything alright Lita said yes I'm fine I have H, Michaels, and Chyna here with me Van said are you close to finding a cure Randy said yeah and no and this place we are in is not there mansion it's there resource facility they have a lot of stuff here as well Chyna said so your fine Chyna Lita said for now we are still looking for a cure Chyna said look alive guys I think we've found a lab Triple H said alright you guys carry on and be careful Lita said we will over and out Shawn said what kind of lab is this Van said this is a new chemical Chyna said it is what kind is it Triple H said its another virus type Chyna said no not again Shawn said but of what kind Triple H said uh this is not good to turn them into brutes stronger ones from the ones we fought just then Van said what if they go overboard Shawn said it could be deadly we have to stop this now Chyna said wait these can be made for a cure as well but we have to be precise Triple H said do you guys have a scientist Van said yes but its Taker Shawn said what are you serious he's a chemist Van said yes and he has helped us during this time kid Shawn said alright Van said I'm going to call him Shawn said. 35 minutes passed well what did he say Shawn Triple H said we need these chemicals Shawn said 10 chemicals just for a cure man alright which one do we add first Triple H said they go by color here is number one the white looking one Shawn said alright here it is Van said now what Triple H said the green one Shawn said right here Van said then Triple H said the yellow one Shawn said as they gathered all of the chemicals together instead of the last one alright so what's the last one Chyna said the black one Shawn said I'll get it Van said oh and Van be extra careful with that one Taker said if it drops this whole place can go up Shawn said alright Van said as he was able to get the chemical to the others well here we go we mix them all together Shawn said hmm this looks more like a Bloody Mary then a cure Chyna said look please just drink it so you can be cured Van said here it goes Chyna said as she drunk the cure why isn't anything happening Shawn said mentally uh AH Chyna said Chyna Van said as she fell to her knees while holding her chest what's going on Triple H said I don't know come on Chyna Van said AH Chyna said yelling come on Chyna you can do this come on Van said as he put his right arm on her right shoulder and Van felt the cure working but it wasn't working as fast as they thought its working but its too slow Van said is there a way to speed up the process Triple H said I don't know but maybe I can help her battle the pain Van said as both his arms started to glow black now where is the pain coming from the most Van said well where is it Shawn said I found it guys you may want to hold her down for this Van said why Triple H said because I only helped her gain her strength back the last time I'm going to puncture my fingers on her sides so I can speed up the process Van said alright lets go Triple H said as the DX boys held down Chyna please Chyna forgive me Van said as he punctured his fingers on Chyna's sides as she yelled out even louder as he let out check her pulse now Van said it is working Shawn said then the guys let Chyna go and she got up on her own and said wow I'm cured this feels great Chyna said as she raised her hands and power came out of them uh what just happened Chyna said I don't know but we better get out of here Van said wait before we do I think we should take that chemical that caused her virus and use it as an instant killer Shawn said alright good idea Triple H said maybe I should grab something for my weapons back at headquarters Van said wait um I am seeing other things now too Chyna said like Shawn said I can see through things now as well Chyna said I have that power too I guess I overused my power to calm you down Van said look either way she's better can we go now Shawn said wait but about that virus maybe we can make it a cure as well Triple H said how do you figure Shawn said don't forget we have the best chemists in the world they'll know what to do they can make a cure and a deadly weapon out of this we've seen it before Triple H said yeah Chyna said guys check this out Van said what is it Triple H said a hidden passage way Van said I don't think we should go down there we don't have anything for the unknown Shawn said you right I can get my stuff down here in no time Van said I guess I can have my sledge down here Triple H said but us four shouldn't be the only ones going down there we need reinforcements Shawn said here we go Chyna said. With Van finding a hidden passage down in the Corporate Nexus resource facility they know that this is not going to be easy and must go get reinforcements meanwhile as the WWE protectors work on strategy a familiar face has graced the team but John Cena is not too happy about his arrival back to the team see who it is on the next episode of WWE Takeover.

On the next episode of WWE Takeover Van and DX tell the others about the secret passage that goes down the Corporate Nexus resource facility and with that being the top priority the gang is revisited by the one and only The Rock and John Cena is not thrilled about his sudden return as the two must work through there differences and help bring down the Corporate Nexus see how this plays out on the next explosive episode of WWE Takeover. Chapter 4: A Sudden Return

On the last episode of WWE Takeover the team of Shawn Michaels, Chyna, Triple H, and Van Thomas was able to take down the resource facility of the Corporate Nexus but that was even harder then they thought the team successfully cured Chyna and Van found a secret passage way leading down the resource facility Van suggests that they go get reinforcements meanwhile at the WWE protectors headquarters the team is abruptly interrupted when a figure came into the hideout it was The Rock and he has returned and John Cena looked on with anger and disbelief see what happens now on WWE Takeover.

Chapter 4: A Sudden Return

That passageway seemed too damn scary to me Van said it didn't have a good feel to it at all Chyna said look whatever the case we have to go down there once we come back from headquarters Shawn said I thought you were afraid of that kind of stuff Triple H said well I am same goes for all of us but we have to conquer this fear and see what is down there Shawn said your right Shawn Triple H said. All the same from my end nothing has changed The Rock said why are you here John said hmm Cena its been a while The Rock said we know why have you come back the Undertaker said to help there is nothing I would love to do but help you out against the Corporate Nexus The Rock said we don't need your help Rock we've been doing this ever since you decided to leave Randy said and then some John said hey we will not be that way towards Rock he's helped us out even before some of you even got here feeling angry towards him will not solve the problem that is the Corporate Nexus Ric said I understand if your mad at me leaving like that I just had stuff to worry about more then I thought The Rock said I forgive you Rock Lita said same here Trish said as DX and Van entered the room and looked on as The Rock turned around to face them well DX back together and who is this kid The Rock said nice to see you too Rock why are you back Shawn said to help The Rock said is that so Rock I think we can handle this ourselves Chyna said we need all the help we can get from here on out Triple H said alright The Rock said as Triple H and The Rock shook hands hmm John said well are you alright now Chyna Trish said I feel better then ever thanks to that cure Chyna said oh yeah about that we were able to get stuff from the facility and I was wondering if I can create a new sword Van said hmm how did you know about this type of sword uh The Rock said Van Thomas Van said Van how do you know about this type of steel The Rock said I already have two swords of my own and two guns as well Van said well is there anything else you can tell us Ric said there is a secret passageway leading down the resource facility of the Corporate Nexus and we need others to come along Van said I'll go along John said same here Randy said count me in Lita said I guess I can give it a shot The Rock said don't forget about me Trish said when do we leave Ric John said as soon as possible Ric said. This passageway must be in a way terrifying I think it was a good idea you guys came back for help John said I saw a glimpse of it once Van opened the door whatever is down there must have a deadly motive Shawn said I wouldn't be surprised Chyna said I think none of us will be shocked at this situation Randy said well are we all set John said yeah Van said hmm nice craftsmanship on the swords The Rock said thanks but this is going to get messy are you going to carry any weapons Rock Van said naw just my fists they've never let me down before kid The Rock said but just in case here take my Black Star sword Van said alright I'll do that The Rock said and take my Black Rose gun Van said home made The Rock said yup the same as the swords Van said alright lets head out team Shawn said. As the team made there way back to the resource facility I'll take you to where the passageway is Van said as he did so and the team looked on in gazes as they looked at the CN's resource facility man no wonder we've had our troubles against the Corporate Nexus Trish said that's not the half of it Triple H said well here's the passageway Van said hmm seems creepy Lita said by the way it looks from right here it does Trish said well we have to do this one way or the other Shawn said alright so what's the teams Van said I'll go alone and I'll be fine The Rock said the girls will go with Van and me, John, Shawn, and Randy will go together you guys be careful and make sure that you have your communicators and headset on at all times Triple H said you got it lets roll Lita said. Oh man this place is like a sewer run off Trish said that's what it looks like Chyna said what could they be doing down here anyway Lita said knowing the Corporate Nexus nothing nice to help the world Van said true that Chyna said uh I'm sensing something that way Trish said stay together Lita said then they started to see people hmm I knew it they were up to something Van said but look at them Trish said I wouldn't get near them if I wear you Chyna said the CN is going way too far now using innocent people for experiments Van said maybe we want the experiments someone said who said that Lita said I did the man said who are you Chyna said I'm the next generation of man Onyx is the name you'd do well to remember it Onyx said Onyx I've heard stories about you Van said like wise so you're the Gokisha kid Van Thomas its an honor to finally meet you so I could kill you Onyx said join the party and that party is all gone Van said the lovely women of the WWE protectors the Stratusfaction Trish Stratus, the Kiss of Death Lita, and the 9th Wonder of the World Chyna too bad that you all will die Onyx said by your hand don't make me laugh Chyna said oh not by my hand not yet at lease it will be something you'll never see coming until next time Onyx said as he disappeared uh damn it if things couldn't get any worse another enemy appears Lita said meanwhile The Rock was wandering the passageways alone this place has CN written all over it The Rock said mentally as he saw pieces of cloth all of the ground whatever was here it wasn't human The Rock said hey Rock you find anything yet Shawn said yeah I did pieces of clothing whatever is down here its not human The Rock said we were just introduced to a man named Onyx who claims to be the next generation of man Van said I've never heard of him John said neither have I Triple H said hmm by the way it seems none of us know him Shawn said did he say anything to you guys Triple H said he said something is going to attack us without us knowing Chyna said he's right on that because the marks that's on the clothing is not human nor animal but probably something else The Rock said alright lets look for more things before we get to conclusions John said you have to be where I am before you say that John The Rock said we will John said so what are we going to do now we can't leave the people here Trish said we are going to have to leave them here just until we find a way for them to get out Chyna said then the teams heard an inhumane like noise uh that must be the thing Onyx told us about Trish said whatever the case we have to be prepared Van said Trish pulled her twin 44. Magnums out one was pink and the other was yellow, Lita had her attack shoes on that gives her more attack strength, Chyna had gloves that gave more power as she adjusted them and Van unsheathed his Red Star sword as the inhumane creature was on the ground but the team couldn't see it but Van could sense its presence Trish behind you Van said as he grabbed her away and Van blocked the attack show yourself Van said guys you sense that Randy said yeah they must've found something come on we have to hurry John said I see they found that thing I better get to it The Rock said mentally as the creature revealed itself uh what is this thing Trish said whatever it is it's incredibly strong Van said so your surprised ha the creature said it's a woman Lita said oh yes I am a woman that happens a lot though the creature said actually I knew you was a woman no creature I've seen wears perfume Van said so this is the so called Gokisha kid Van Thomas I thought you'd be more of a showboat the creature said hmm I get that a lot Van said as he smiled where were you created and how do you know so much about us Lita said inhumane creature they call me but I'm nothing of the sort I just like to appear that way to my intruders the creature said don't play coy with me I can tell that this is your true form you just have an image that makes you look human Van said hmm not bad the creature said who created you Chyna said Vince McMahon and Wade Barrett the creature said hmm let me guess you are there trump card Trish said something like that the creature said did they give you a name Van said they said I can choose my own name the creature said what is it then Lita said Rose is my name Rose said odd name for a demon Chyna said more or less Rose said as a thorn attacked Van and he dodged it hmm I figured as much for the name Van said great observation no wonder why people have a hard time killing you Rose said well it happens to those who underestimate Van said as his aura showed I see you want to fight me Rose said why are you sounding so unsure of why we are here for Van said let's just say I don't want nothing to do with the CN anymore especially after knowing why I was created Rose said then why did the Rock just say that there are pieces of clothes here Lita said they were employees of the Corporate Nexus Rose said as the others got there and saw the creature as well. What is this John said John Cena, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton Rose said but how does she Shawn said she's not human remember The Rock said the Rock Rose said but I don't understand why would you even be here can't you just break out of here and hide I mean you have the capabilities we saw them Trish said yeah but I don't have nowhere to go that's why I've been here this whole time fronting on helping them Rose said while on my way back I saw more pieces of clothing were those you're doing as well The Rock said I don't think so Rose said wait what do you mean you don't think so Randy said oh well lets just say that I am not alone down here Rose said oh great so there is another creature down here Shawn said yes and he is meaner and more of a threat then I will ever be Rose said what's his name Triple H said Dark Rose said Dark that figures because of what's happening now Van said Van is your aura anything like his John said maybe why you ask Van said maybe we can get him out of hiding Randy said you won't have to he is willing to show his presence right Dark The Rock said I knew I had a feeling Van said very well Rock Dark said so you're the demented Dark Lita said yeah that's me thanks sis for screwing me over again Dark said sister uh your related to this mad creature Trish said only by experiment I don't want nothing to do with him Rose said I don't blame you he looks too much like a demon it's like McMahon and Barrett knew what they were doing when they messed up on you Rose Chyna said so this was planned from the beginning if Rose fail you wouldn't right Dark Van said right Dark said she's right though about you Dark you are nothing but pure evil Lita said why thank you that is a compliment Dark said I'll send you to hell maybe that can be your redemption The Rock said you know what's funny between me and Rose Dark said no what Dark Randy said she is more powerful then I am Dark said uh what John said but yet she cares for the innocent unlike you which means she has a heart John said well, well thuganomics want to talk about having a heart back then you didn't Dark said that was before I knew what I was doing before I knew I could help others John said the same can be same for the Nation right Rock Dark said those days are behind me now I fight for the people The Rock said not the Legend Killer anymore ha Orton Dark said I was understanding that they are the reason why we are here as a team Randy said the Walking Kiss of Death right Trish Dark said that moniker has worked perfectly for Lita now Trish said you wanna see how it fits me Lita said well, well, well Lita is all jumpy too bad that didn't help you with your love life Dark said why you Lita said no that's what he wants Shawn said DX huh it's crazy how all three of you screwed each other over during your time together Dark said we've made up for that Dark I think you should either attack or be killed Triple H said what do you think happened to the people of CN that came down here Dark said what did you do to them Dark Rose said lets just say they are not dead as you thought sister Dark said what Rose said oh no this is not good they must have become something of Dark and Rose Chyna said and if they are then we have to stop them before they reach the city John said no need Cena The Undertaker said uh Taker John said you thought you were smart ha demon well I am THE Demon of Death Valley The Undertaker said but how did there were at lease a hundred people Dark said I am the strongest general taking out a hundred is nothing to me but taking you out will make it some what of a pleasure The Undertaker said not this time Taker Dark said then the corridors became dark oh man what happened Shawn said he must have snuck out of here Rose said oh no that's not good we have to stop him Trish said I will I'll find him and kill him The Rock said not without me John said or me Van said fine lets get out of here Triple H said. Man why is it so cloudy here Lita said I don't know but we better get going Chyna said why so soon Dark said Dark The Rock said don't leave I want to kill of all you Dark said lets see you try Dark The Rock said he's right we should let him fight him alone Van said you right lets go John said then Dark appeared behind Cena and he kicked him and disappeared ah Dark John said not bad Cena not bad at all Dark said Dark stop playing games lets go you and me one on one with no one here to help The Rock said is THE Great One challenging me I've heard about your departure for unclosed reasons but do you have the power to defeat me Dark said yes I do you think just because I've been gone you think I've gotten weaker you'd be surprised The Rock said what do you mean by that Rocky Dark said lets just say I was one of the original generals of death Kyoha The Rock said this shocked Dark Kyoha it can't be you're the legendary Kyoha Dark said yes I am The Rock the general Kyoha The Rock said as Dark was now scared out his mind now if you know all about me then you should know that I am not fighting at 100% The Rock said yes those glasses hold half of your power Dark said as The Rock took off his glasses as his aura which was yellow rose then you should know what's about to happen demon The Rock said no, no please I'm sorry Dark said demons don't beg that's what makes you a demon The Rock said as he rushed Dark with a head of steam and started to bombard Dark with punches after the barrage Dark was on his knees is this all you got Dark I thought you would be more of a opponent for The Rock honest The Rock said then Dark caught Rock with a slash of his claws to the face although only one caught him hmm The Rock said ha, ha, ha don't take me lightly Rocky I am stronger then you think Dark said really ok The Rock said as he put his glasses back on what are you doing Rock Dark said nothing I want to see how powerful you really are The Rock said is this a joke to you Dark said no now lets go The Rock said then Dark dashed towards Rock and attempted to punch him but couldn't that's when Rock grabbed him and kneed him in the face causes Dark to stumble back well that's another miss The Rock said then Dark used his tail to get to The Rock and he was able to stick Rock on his right shoulder uh what is this The Rock said poison from my being you are going to pay for making a mockery out of me Dark said uh The Rock said hmm The Undertaker said uh Trish said come on Rock Shawn said mentally then Rock started to smile uh what's so funny don't you know your about to die right now Dark said no not really you see when I put my glasses on it's more of a defensive shield for me The Rock said but how this is going within your being Dark said well yeah it does goes in but I am able to withstand it The Rock said as he grabbed Dark's tail and used Van's Black Star sword to cut it off no wonder why you use this sword it has a great feel to it The Rock said thanks now can you finish Rock we have other things to do you know Van said with pleasure The Rock said as he sheathed back the Black Star sword and pulled out the Black Rose gun and blasted Dark away that's the end of the demon so what about you Rose do I have to kill you too The Rock said no I want to join your team Rose said hmm I don't think this could work I mean think about it you're a demon in disguise what if that disguise backfires on you Chyna said it won't trust me on this Rose said well just to make sure we'll take you back but there was something else down there that interested me Triple H said what are you talking about Hunter Shawn said there was something else down there Triple H said I guess I should tag along Rose said yeah you should but what was down there that enticed you H Shawn said I don't know but there was something else down there Triple H said that hunch of yours tends to get us in trouble Hunter John said I agree the Undertaker said it can't be that bad I think we should see what else is down here Van said you haven't seen what happens when Hunter's hunches don't go as planned Shawn said well how bad are they Van said they almost gets us killed literally Chyna said it was only 10 times though Triple H said uh the Undertaker said well I guess going down here is the best thing to do for now and see if Triple H is right Randy said this seems like a long shot The Rock said yeah it does John said this is suicide but what other choice do we have Chyna said this war is really getting crazy already Van said as the team went back into the mansion and stayed on their toes.

what did you sense anyway Hunter John said this enormous energy Triple H said uh ah AH Van said Van what's wrong Chyna said I sense it too now Van said then there is must be something The Rock said whatever it is its power is terrifying Van said that's nothing for me the Undertaker said what is it Trish Chyna said nothing Trish said I too feel it's evil presence it is horrifying Rose said that doesn't scare me John said as the team saw a big like door and Shawn kicked it down and saw a dungeon this is where it's coming from Shawn said we are in there territory now stay ready the Undertaker said then Van started to walk forward if it wants to fight then he's going to have to show himself Van said Van get back here Chyna said not this time Van said just as I thought I knew that you would sense this power Triple H a voice said uh how does he know you John said his power is beyond what we thought Randy said things are about to escalade now Trish said finally The Rock said what's this The Rock too ha this is my lucky day the voice said show yourself Chyna said anything for you Chyna the voice said as a man came out but it was not an ordinary man it was like he came out of a Resident Evil game uh what the Triple H said well what do you think of what the Corporate Nexus is trying to do the man said we'll stop you whoever you are Shawn said the name is Bleed nice to meet you Bleed said McMahon made you didn't he the Undertaker said just like the demon of Death Valley to know that Bleed said so you know all of us Triple H said all but one and it's the kid here Bleed said my name is of no concern to you Van said I see he thinks he powerful this is going to be good Bleed said as the team got ready and Trish rushed the demon and tried to punch him but he punched her in the face and threw her to the others Randy was able to catch her Shawn rushed him and did his Celestial Kicks and Bleed blocked all of them no way no one can block his kicks Trish said hmm the Undertaker said I'm not surprised honestly Triple H said that's it Chyna said wait Chyna Van said as she rushed Bleed and she did her Destructive Fists but it didn't faze Bleed uh it can't be Chyna said well if it isn't Chyna maybe you'll be mine I'll save you for last Bleed said there's no way I'm ever getting you Bleed you are a demon to this world Chyna said spoken like a true Wonder show me why I can't have you Bleed said with pleasure Chyna said as she powered up and she started to yell incredible John said if you didn't remember Chyna was one of the generals as well the first female to do so then it was Trish and Lita The Rock said what she was a general too Van said yes her name was Kitsu Randy said her power is increasing faster then we thought that cure did wonders Triple H said mentally I think it did more then that Hunter Van must've given her more power when he stuck his fingers on her sides Shawn said mentally so we really should be thanking Van Triple H said mentally not really Shawn said mentally you know you didn't have to Van Triple H said she needed another boost Van said I think that other boost just made her the strongest WWE protector Shawn said that doesn't matter right now guys Van said in a way it does matter but we'll talk about that later John said I hear you on that Randy said her power wasn't nothing that I was told what happened to her why is she this powerful now Bleed said mentally this is getting insane she's almost as powerful as Taker Randy said I think she just surpassed me the Undertaker said as he let out a little smirk Undertaker is smirking that's not good John said almost there Chyna said mentally then a powerful surge went through the entire dungeon. The true 9th wonder power Trish said mentally as Chyna had electricity surrounding her but how she is not supposed to be this powerful Bleed said what if I knew we were heading down here and told Van to give me another hand Chyna said so you two knew before I did Triple H said yes sorry about that Van said uh I always got things late Triple H said not as much as I do Shawn said impressive Chyna now show this demon who's boss The Rock said mentally I see you guys wanted to get into the fight as well I do too but Chyna seems more equipped for the job John said well lets go Chyna said as she stood there waiting she's not even making a move she's just standing there all ready Randy said mentally then Bleed changed his right diseased arm and turned it into an axe and rushed Chyna who was standing there not moving Bleed got to her and slashed but missed her completely uh where did she go Bleed said your nothing but a stubborn demon just like McMahon Chyna said as she was behind Bleed as he swung again and Chyna caught the right arm this time and punched him in the face multiple times and kicked him in the stomach uh Bleed said is this all you got Bleed Chyna said as Bleed got up and he disappeared and reappeared behind Chyna and grabbed her oh no Chyna Van said no don't Van the Undertaker said what Van said listen to him Van John said no Van said Van the Undertaker said hmm Van said well, well, well look at this the 9th wonder is stuck Bleed said why you Chyna said come on Chyna try to break free Bleed said no problem Chyna said uh what is this Bleed said mentally as Chyna slowly broke the hold impossible Bleed said mentally as she broke the hold and elbowed Bleed right in the face you are truly a wonder Chyna but that won't mean anything Bleed said is that so well I don't know if you noticed or not but I don't think you have the power to defeat me now Chyna said as she disappeared where is she Bleed said well look at this you don't even know where I am isn't this something Chyna said as her voice echoed throughout the dungeon as the team slowly knew where she was all but the Undertaker who knew where she was the first time BOO Chyna said as she was in front of Bleed the entire time uh but how did she do that we couldn't see her Trish said she's faster as well the Undertaker said you think this is funny with you toying with me Bleed said toying who said I was Chyna said why you ungrateful Bleed said then Chyna blasted him with a right to the stomach making Bleed fall to his knees ungrateful ha you think I'm ungrateful well let me be grateful and send you back where you belong demon Chyna said as she did her attack pose and punched him multiple times and the last punch was to the face and she said Powerful Destructive Fists and Bleed's head exploded as electricity was still surrounding Chyna. Great job Chyna John said nothing to it Chyna said wait I sense something else and this is a lot more terrifying Triple H said stand ready the Undertaker said why lookie here the WWE Protectors this is an honor to finally meet you now it's time to die another voice said I've had it with this come on Randy said as his eyes turned yellow and black you're the man that I wanted to see anyway Randy the voice said uh no way Batista Shawn said long time no see Batista said.

What is this Batista is now on the side of the Corporate Nexus has this decision truly change the fabric of the war between the Protectors and the CN see how this plays out on the next episode of WWE Takeover.

On the next episode of WWE Takeover the gang is shocked to find out that Batista has joined the Corporate Nexus and wants nothing more then to destroy them especially three men Randy Orton, John Cena, and the Undertaker which of these three will take care of Batista or will someone else step in see next time on this shocking episode of WWE Takeover. Chapter 5: A Shocking Turnaround

Chapter 5: A Shocking Turnaround

You guys seemed shocked about what has happened hmm this was my idea and mine alone I needed something else something I knew the WWE Protectors couldn't give me and that's power a lot more then I ever wanted and that's what I've got but I didn't even want to continue with you because of that fact alone and that's why I left Batista said you bastard so you did this just to feed your own desire your nothing but a punk and will always be that Trish said say whatever you want but I am here to kill all of you and I will do just that Batista said stand back the Undertaker said Taker hmm you were the one I couldn't stand the most you think you were better then everybody at HQ you think above all and you are nothing Batista said is that all you think of me I don't think of myself as being better then anyone I lead by example Batista I don't talk I show what I'm made of and that's why I am who I am unlike you Batista the Undertaker said you make it sound so easy for you that is what I don't like Batista said nothing is never easy Batista you made this decision and you'll have to live with it or die with it Chyna said keep your mouth shut woman I wasn't talking to you Batista said why you Van said Van stop Triple H said so this is the man who was causing us trouble and to think he's only a kid Batista said I'm more then you think Batista Van said you don't impress me kid Batista said the feeling is mutual Batista Van said now if you don't mind I think we should start the fight the Undertaker said I would like nothing more Batista said then CN soldiers came what is this the Undertaker said you know what I don't want to fight you just yet Taker I'll fight you when I see more fit Batista said as he laughed while walking around get back here Batista Triple H said no I'll wait for him the Undertaker said this again I'll handle them this time Randy said as he did his attack pose and went straight through the army of CN soldiers and said The Slithering Viper and all the soldiers fell to the floor now what do we do Randy said all of this must have had something else involved maybe there is something we can use to know where the Corporate Nexus are really hiding Trish said hey check this out The Rock said what are these John said they look like old plans or something Shawn said plans for what Triple H said Project Alastair the Undertaker and Chyna said together said you two know about this John said more then you know John me and the Undertaker were put on assignment to see what Project Alastair is truly about and it took me down a dark path that I almost couldn't handle without the help of Taker Chyna said what is this project all about anyway Shawn said to make a new breed of fighters or demons as we encountered one and killed him I was still a wanderer when I heard about Alastair and I wanted to flush it out you two probably didn't know who I was at the time because I didn't want my face to be revealed again and this after I saw Chyna and John on the train fighting Scott Hall Van said and that's when your name started to show up in the papers Chyna said yeah Van said but why was McMahon and Barrett making this for what would they gain besides world domination Trish said what if I told you guys that the reason why they made it was to get to Van Chyna said what Shawn said why would they want me for they are trying to kill me uh my power Van said exactly that the Undertaker said and my swords as well Van said what is the origins of your swords Triple H said my father created them himself when he was nothing but 16 years old he knew he needed help at what he was doing and the guns I have them too were created by my father I modified them to make them what they are now but rumor has it that my father put a lot of his own power within these swords to make them capable for the new generation meaning me Van said so with the swords power what ever Vince makes with that power he can make just one demon and he could destroy the entire planet Randy said but he won't Vince and Barrett wants the world and nothing more but that Van said there has to be more then what they are saying The Rock said you think so Trish said yes there has to be the CN is not just going to think world domination there must be something else but what The Rock said I did look up ancient artifacts maybe we could see about that Van said hmm this is the best lead we have lets take our chances Trish said.

As the team was now back at HQ and Van, Rock, Cena, Chyna, Shawn, and Triple H were discussing the possibility of what the CN could truly be searching for. None of this as this moment is making any sense at all Shawn said I agree Triple H said is there more to this Alastair project that you know about Chyna John said I couldn't get far enough but all I know is that Van's power is a key for them to get the project up and running Chyna said there has to be more to what they want The Rock said hmm John said I did do something last year that actually made me more enlightened even though I already was Van said where did you go last year Triple H said up to Tibet maybe that could help Van said uh seriously Shawn said yes this couldn't hurt us you know Van said Van has a point lets go tell Flair and see who's assigned to the mission Triple H said. Now Van are you sure about this hunch of yours Ric said I don't know sir but this is the only lead we have of actually seeing what they are truly up to Van said alright team this is something that's just been brought to my attention we need to head out of the US and the man who told me will lead the team and that man is the rookie Van Thomas Ric said what Van said mentally as he was shocked are you serious about this Ric The Rock said yes he brought this to me and I want him to lead the mission Ric said well actually Hunter brought this to you not me Van said uh actually I just suggested it Van you told him Triple H said jitters ha Van it happens to the best of us Edge said more then you think Edge Van said well I think this is more on your level anyway you did say you went to Tibet last year Kelly Kelly said I know I know Van said and this could be a way for us to actually think about our next attack as well Shawn said exactly that Shawn Ric said so who's going to Tibet as well John said it will be The Rock, Cena, Chyna, Lita, and Orton Ric said thank you I needed some rest Triple H said same here Shawn said when do we depart Ric The Rock said tomorrow we were able to take care a lot of stuff alone in one day we'll calm down and head out then Ric said that sounds like a plan Trish said. As the team all started to take there rest a few Protectors were still up and about with one of them being Van as he was contemplating why Ric choose him to be the leader on the next mission this is shocking to me why would he choose me to be the leader on this mission it's not making sense Van said mentally as he was training as he was sparring by himself uh why me Van said mentally why is this certain responsibility upon me now what if I'm not ready for such a responsibility Van said mentally as his black aura rose from within him and he did his fighting stance but not known to him Chyna was watching the young protector alright father mind, body, and soul never let this connection go down on you keep the connection within you Van said mentally as his aura spread through the training area and Chyna looked on as she knew that whatever she knew about Van was coming to the light as his powers are becoming greater and they are doing so faster then she ever thought Van could truly become stronger then all of us in no time but something is holding him back but what is it Chyna said mentally as Van's right palm started to generate a energy ball concentrate son concentrate Bruce Sr. said as it grew larger and larger to where it would engulf the entire training room all of this energy focused into one ball I've never seen this before in my life Chyna said mentally then Van calmed down as the ball now vanished and he was now out of breath uh every time I do that move I get tired this is going to take a lot more training Van said as he now sat Indian style on the training floor what's holding you back Chyna said myself Van said meaning Chyna said I have powers that I don't even know of maybe that's the reason why I'm holding back Van said something like that never knew you to let something like this hold you back Van Chyna said I know Chyna that's why I did the energy ball in a way to know that I know I can eliminate all of the CN soldiers and there powerful fighters Van said Van I am here to help you but you are the only one who truly knows that within Chyna said I never did say you couldn't help me you can whenever you see fit Van said as he was about to leave then Chyna said Van do you believe you can become stronger then the other WWE Protectors I don't try to think about it but I am wondering can I be the strongest protector maybe you and Undertaker is right but I do what I can to end this war Van said then Chyna disappeared and Van was wondering where she was and she reappeared in front of Van hmm still not afraid Chyna said I am afraid of some things now but not that Van said impressive yet Van Chyna said I'll take that into consideration green eyes Van said they are a delicacy just to let you know Chyna said your name itself is unique I know its meaning as well Van said don't believe it though Chyna said I don't you're a strong woman and a nice one at that and you are a true friend to me Chyna thank you Van said your welcome and Van you are a true friend as well Chyna said oh and hey here I want you to carry this for the Tibet mission here's my Black Star sword Van said as he handed it to her but this is your prized sword I can't take this Chyna said Chyna here alright Van said uh this sword's power it's enormous from one sword Chyna said as her blue aura rose from within it's like I have a new drive of strength Chyna said it has acknowledge you as being pure hearted that happens when people wants to protect the world instead of destroying it Van said as Chyna unsheathed the Black Star sword this sword is something else Chyna said well it comes with the territory Chyna and I am that territory Van said then Chyna slashed the sword one time and energy came out of the sword I've never been a big fan of weapons but maybe I can make an exception this time around Chyna said alright I'll talk to you tomorrow I need some rest now Van said likewise Chyna said. As the next day was set upon the WWE protectors the mission to Tibet has officially gone underway as the team got ready Lita put her sleeves on and her punk rock gear, Randy Orton sat in wait as he put his Apex Predator gear on and his eyes were yellow just like a viper, Chyna put her new sleeve/glove on her right arm and proceeded to put on a regular black shirt on and blue jeans and geared up the Black Star sword on her back, Van's aura appeared as he put on his traditional black hood with black pants and a black pair of Nikes and geared up his Red Star sword on his back, Cena put his new red shirt on with his hat and wristbands, and The Rock put his traditional sunglasses on and his nice suit and said it's time for us to bring it. Is something wrong Van Chyna said I'm just nervous that's all Van said hmm you are not alone I felt the same way but I was a little older then you when I had this responsibility Chyna said uh I wish I was a little older Van said Van these jitters will go away just calm yourself down Chyna said hmm Van said there you go Chyna said alright this is going to be a standard mission meaning that you do what you have to for as long as you need to Ric said from what has been going on this is going to take a while John said alright team head out Ric said as the team departed in a jet that would take them to Tibet during that time the team minus Van was strategizing. When we get to Tibet where are we supposed to go for our hideout Randy said right here in this area it is classy for one because it is too much rift raft around the areas of Tibet so we blend in and see what the Corporate Nexus is really up to The Rock said and once we establish ourselves we should go in three groups of two Chyna said good idea it gives us more ground to cover John said so how are the teams Randy said Lita and Randy, Rock and Cena, and me and Van Chyna said that makes sense but why you and Van why can't it be you and me Lita said I don't know usually I would want to team with you but Van needs a person who knows the ins and outs of our organization Chyna said that's true The Rock said where is Van anyway Randy said I think he's in the back area calming himself down Lita said I'll go talk to him Chyna said Van Chyna said oh hey Chyna Van said you seem better and that's a good thing Chyna said I know I'm glad I'm feeling better Van said should I fill you in on what's going on Chyna said no I heard Van said but how this is sound proof Chyna said my powers give me things that I never knew I had Van said like greater hearing Chyna said exactly and besides things should get better once we get to Tibet Van said Van what defines you Chyna said I don't know besides my family I don't know on Earth what defines me but God made me in his image Van said yes your right Van thank you Chyna said thank me for what I didn't do anything Van said for getting my life back you were determined to save my life after I blew you off and that is what a true protector would do Chyna said well you know what can I say you are a legend and for you to tell me thank you it means a lot thank you Chyna Van said as the two protectors shook hands then the jet started to feel a little turbulence and it started to shake whoa hey what's going on Lita said I don't know we must be in a situation right now John said damn Van said hold on Van Chyna said whatever's going on it does feel nice to be with Van Chyna mentally alright guys were fine it was just a little turbulence Randy said alright thanks Randy Chyna said no problem Randy said so how long until we land The Rock said several more hours the pilot said alright hey guys lets stay alert on this and try not to be sidetracked Van said we won't Van we are thee professionals we know what to do John said as the team landed onto they're secret rendezvous point and proceeded to get to where they were supposed to be.


End file.
